This invention relates to a quick connect and disconnect mechanism for use with dry cell batteries of the type which are commonly used in remote locations such as to power warning lights at railroad crossings, to power flashing lights in cabooses, to power remote telephone or microwave switching stations and the like.
Normally, the batteries are recharged either by remote charging equipment such as solar powered equipment or at other times by connection to a generator or the like.
When dry cells are charged, they are connected serially by copper straps. Each of the copper straps in the form of flat bars, is provided with slots at each end thereof, and the straps are positioned such that each of the two slots therein is positioned in registry with an electrode of adjacent batteries. Each of the electrodes has a tapped opening in the lead electrode post so that a fastener can be screwed down through the slot in the copper strap and into the lead electrode post of the battery. This prior art arrangement is adequate to provide good electrical contact between the adjacent cells for charging or for accumulating the voltage of several cells during discharge, but the problem is in the time it takes to assemble the various straps, the different size straps required for cells of different dimensions and the real risk of over tightening the fasteners and stripping the threads on the tapped holes in the electrode post. Additional problems exist if the cells or batteries are different heights as well as different in either dimensions.